1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for installing chains or the like and more particularly to such an assembly which is adapted to install chains on dual wheels such as those of trucks, buses and other large vehicles under even the most adverse of conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of chains on the wheels of vehicles to improve traction where snow or ice are encountered has long been known. Such installation is commonly a tedious, exhaustive and dirty procedure because of the necessity for crawling under the vehicle and moving the segments of chain about the periphery of the tire while pulling the ends sufficiently tight to permit their interconnection. It has, however, been known in the case of smaller automotive vehicles to employ wire clips which are snap fitted around the transverse periphery of the tire and to which an end of the chains is attached. Thereafter, the operator drives the vehicle forwardly to pull the chains about the periphery of the tire and permit fastening of the ends of the chains together.
Which such prior art devices can be employed on relatively small wheels, they are not suited to the installation of chains or large wheels such as those of trucks, buses or the like. The weight of the chains required for such wheels is often seventy-five pounds or more which is simply too great for conventional devices to support for installation in the manner described with respect to smaller vehicles.
Furthermore, the problems incident to the installation of chains or other vehicles are compounded in the case of such large wheel vehicles. Since the chains are normally to be installed on the driving wheels of such vehicles and since the driving wheels of such vehicles are normally of the dual type, the weight of the chains employed on such wheels is so great as to prevent installation by other than a person of considerable strength or by more than one person. In the case of trucks and buses, it is frequently necessary to install chains on several sets of dual wheels which, when using conventional procedures, can require up to an hour and a half by even a person experienced in the installation of such chains. In the case of both trucks and buses, it may be necessary for the driver to await the arrival of a crew for installing the chains. Since such vehicles frequently travel great distances passing into and out of mountainous areas where snow and ice are encountered, the problem of chain installation is of chronic proportions.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an assembly for installing chains which is particularly well suited to the installation of chains on dual wheels rapidly, safely, securely and with minimal exertion.